conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Antarctica
The Antarctica conspiracy claims that there is an access point to Hollow Earth, as well as underground bases and pyramids believed to be extraterrestrial in origin, that the world governments are keeping a secret. About Pyramids Rumors of pyramids are said to have been found throughout Antarctica. Since the 1800s mass graves of eight foot long skeletons, and elongated skulls have also been found. In 1939, the Nazis found ancient ruins in underground caverns accessible only by submarine. In 2016, religious, political, and scientific groups have visited various ancient sites all within about the same time frame.Why Are World Leaders Visiting Antarctica? (January 22, 2017) by Steve Quayle It is suggested that Pizzagate helped distract the attention that was given to the oddly recent visits to Antarctica. Google Maps is covering up any anomalies that are claimed to be in Antarctica. ; Unusual recent visits * 2009, Huffington Post, Obama Sends Biden on ‘Special Mission’ to Antarctica (Note: Andy Borowitz is a comedian, but sometimes the truth is covered-up in jokes.) * 2016 Feb 17, The Washington Post, For Russia’s church leader, a trip to Antarctica is not just a photo op, Russian Orthodox leader * 2016 Nov 15, New York Times, John Kerry’s Antarctica Visit Highlights a Continent, and Climate Policies, Under Threat * 2016 Dec 1, NPR, Buzz Aldrin Is Medically Evacuated From Antarctica New Swabia In 1939, Nazi Germany occupied the region of and established a base called New Berlin.Summerhayes, C. & Beeching, P. (2007). "Hitler's Antarctic base: the myth and the reality". Polar Record. 43 (224): 1. doi:10.1017/S003224740600578X. The Nazis explored underground caverns, only accessible by German U-boats. They discovered a series of the underground ancient ruins. On 26 August 1946, The United States Navy Antarctic Developments Program commenced to establish an Antarctic research base called Little America IV.Kearns, David A. (2005). "Operation Highjump: Task Force 68". Where Hell Freezes Over: A Story of Amazing Bravery and Survival. New York: Thomas Dunne Books. p. 304. ISBN 0-312-34205-5. In 1947, engaged in a fight against the Nazis discovering Hollow Earth.Wilcock, 2017 (1:38:18) Reptilian outpost Reptilians are currently occupying underground bases in Antarctica, established mostly at the ancient sites. The continent serves as one of the reptilian's main outposts that connects to Hollow Earth.Linda Moulton Howe on alien presence in Antarctica (pub. Mar 8, 2017) Theory of Atlantis ... :Main page: Atlantis Several authors have proposed that Antarctica is the site of Atlantis.The Atlantis Blueprint: Unlocking the Ancient Mysteries of a Long-Lost Civilization. Delta; Reprint edition. 28 May 2002. ISBN 0-440-50898-3.Earth's shifting crust: A key to some basic problems of earth science. Pantheon Books. 1958. ASIN B0006AVEEU. David Wilcock explains this theory on Coast to Coast AM, by saying that the Earth had gone through a pole-shift, that caused the once subtropic world of Atlantis to quick-freeze. Wilcock claims that the pole-shift was a direct result of the ''Great flood'' in ancient mythology. The quick-freeze of Atlantis is what is now present day Antarctica. Station map See also * Antarctica (missing people) * Archaeological coverups * Lost continents References Books * Raising Atlantis (2005) by Thomas Greanias External links * The Telegraph, [http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/worldnews/antarctica/ Antarctica news, The latest and breaking news from the Antarctic] * Antarctica's expeditions (pub. Jan 17, 2017), feat. interview; video discusses battles at New Berlin against the Third Reich and "inner-Earth" beings. * , on Wikipedia, British Antarctic Expedition from 1907–09 Visit Antarctica Who Goes to Antarctica? by Dave and Deb Category:Antarctica Category:Ancient aliens Category:Big government Category:Alien-UFO